Two shadows against the sun
by impressyourempress
Summary: Both are hopeless souls, both are angry, violent and misunderstood, called villains and evil creatures, but somehow they can love each other as deep as nobody else can. Loki/OC (Warn: Some violence and smut)
1. Chapter 1

** "Two shadows against the sun" (LokixOc)**

**Note:** First of all I must clear this is just an exercise to improve my English, because after all, it's not my native language. So it could possibly mean my writing won't be amazing, but I'm making an effort so please don't be too rude with me! :)

**Summary:** Both are hopeless souls, both are angry, violent and misunderstood. Both are called villains and evil creatures, but somehow they can love each other as deep as nobody else can.

**Chapter 1**

Erin was never seen as the "prototype" of that charming, fair maiden any man would fall for. She was aware of it and didn't really care at all. At first sight she seemed like an average Asgardian woman. With an average body, a bit curvy a bit thin, long dark hair and shy eyes. But despite her pretty face, it was unusual for Erin to get a man's attention. Maybe because she couldn't flirt, or simply because she never tried to.

Erin grew up in one of the poorest areas of the realm, outskirts of the magnificent city of Asgard. There she faced a hard childhood, and learned to survive almost completely alone. She didn't of course, blamed her parents for it. It was never their fault. Erin was a strong woman indeed, who had not fallen for anything yet.

When Erin reached adulthood, she finally decided to change the curse of her life. The young girl left the poor village where she lived her first years and looked for a job in the capital. Erin was hosted as a maid in the palace, something already hard to achieve. She planned to save money and live there until she could buy a place of her own, someday, somewhere far away.

Being a servant wasn't a big deal for her, not a humiliation either, but a bright opportunity. Sometimes she felt a bit lonely though. She had no friends and barely spoke to people. Was there a problem with her? Why was it so hard to be liked by others? To fit in? Maybe it was just her attitude and the prejudices of society. Erin liked to smoke, which in royalty were considered to be for harlots or peasants. Erin also liked to wear eyeliner and tight pants, uncommon fashion in Asgard's "upper class". She had to deal with rude comments sometimes. Maybe after all, she was weird and was proud of it.

It was a dark, cold night in the palace. Midnight had passed already and everyone was sleeping in their respective chambers. But Erin was wandering around as always. Maybe she wasn't allowed to be there at those moments, it didn't matter. Erin stood in a balcony, in some lonely corridor, smoking a cigarette and looking at the night sky. Asgardian view was impressive from that terrace. She sighed, maybe wishing to be somewhere else, being someone else. Her life felt so empty, so senseless that night, she couldn't even explain why. But she wasn't the only one feeling that way.

At the same moment, Loki, the young prince was also prowling around the hallways. His steps were quick, his breath agitated. He was shaking and trembling with anger, gritting his teeth with wrath. The pain he was facing at that moment was incontrollable. Sweating and tearing, all he wanted was to break into pieces any object he found upon his way, no matter how big or expensive it were. His thoughts were also torturing him. Mighty Thor, successor of Odin! Of course. Thor, the loved son, the favored son, the stupid son. How silly and childish was to suffer for this event, but even more silly to believe he had a chance against him. No matter how much he had worked to impress Odin, to gain his attention and love, Thor would always opaque his efforts. No matter how Intelligent Loki was, or talented or anything, Thor would always win, would always shine. And now it was finally announced, his brother would be crowned in a few months. Loki couldn't help but to break before that idea.

Erin, standing in the same corridor where Loki was heading, heard his sobs and strides. She looked over her shoulder to see who was coming, never expecting the prince to arrive. Loki finally punched one of the ornamental statues and shattered it to release his anger. When Erin heard that noise, she walked inside the hallway and their eyes met. Loki stopped. He knew he had seen her before, but where? He blinked fast. 'Oh yes, just another wench' He thought. Erin had also seen him, and knew perfectly who he was. She frowned a bit in his presence. What was he doing?

-What are you looking at? Pick this mess up now – he yelled at her. Erin didn't react, she had trouble to assimilate the situation and her eyes showed no fear. Loki felt even angrier by this. How dare a simple maid deny his orders? When his voice was a command of complete authority capable to make anyone shiver. He gave her a mad look – I told you to clean this mess up! Are you deaf? You stupid servant – he repeated with his voice full of pride. Erin finally knelt down and began to pick up the broken pieces. 'Spoiled jerk' She thought and avoided eye contact. Loki stood there watching her. He finally had found someone to release his anger on. A disobedient maid he could put on her place. He could do anything he pleased, labor laws weren't that kind to a servant, especially if working for the royal family.

Loki smirked and started to break stuff around him, crashing more and more objects with satisfaction. Erin raised her head, her eyes were full of wrath now – What are you doing? – She asked. Loki enjoyed her frustration – Shut up, just keep cleaning. That's what you're paid for – he mocked. Erin shook her head – You don't pay me brat, your father does. I'm here to serve you, not to fix your tantrums – she teased with a brave voice. Her hands were still shaking nervously. How dare she say those things? Was she stupid? Loki felt her cruel words boiling his blood. He was now out of control – Oh really? – He replied walking towards her. Erin started to feel scared; he was a tall, powerful and fierce man.

Loki pulled her long dark hair and practically dragged her to his chambers. Erin couldn't escape, he was too strong. She had been attacked before, but this was completely different. Even in those circumstances, she didn't scream for help, nor for mercy: she screamed to insult him. – You think you're pretty rough, girl? – Loki asked when she was finally in his room. She was laying in the floor, trying to stand – Just let me go already, you won't win anything with this – she pleaded. Loki laughed – I won't harm you, if you bow down to me and beg for my forgiveness, apologizing for such a disrespectful behavior to your lord – he demanded. Erin looked at him wishing his death – Make me – she purred. Loki bit his lip and carried Erin against her will, throwing her to the bed. She actually fought to push him away – you're such a pig! – exclaimed. Loki dominated his prey in a few seconds, no matter how much Erin tried to punch him, or even strangle him. She was defenseless against her predator. He pinned her down against the bed head. – I hate you – she muttered, tears finally rolling down her cheeks. Darkness hid Loki's grin. He tore the maid's clothes apart in a few seconds, she was now twisting, pain overwhelming her skin. The prince was touching her breasts, was ravishing her buttocks. His manhood reaching and rubbing her intimates.

After a few minutes she stopped fighting him. She surrendered, started caressing his shoulders, palpating his skin instead of scratching it. Kissing his neck instead of biting it. She was still furious but somehow her actions changed. It also happened to Loki, who was no longer trying to punish her but to make her feel good. No longer looking for subjugation, but also for pleasure. It was after those moments when she started moaning that he realized he had done something terribly wrong. Something reckless, horrible, almost monstrous. Prince of Asgard raping a servant? What a shame! – Go, go now, leave while I still allow it – he said to her ear and let her out of the bed. Erin looked up disoriented, it was darkness all around. She searched for her clothes shaking, somehow scared , somehow wishing he would change his mind and take her back to his arms. She practically ran away from the room afterwards, feeling so humiliated, so outraged, but at the same time filled with inexplicable arouse. But no, no! This was terribly reckless. What would happen next? How could she stand to look at him again? She couldn't allow herself to feel something about that lonely man. She had to take him away from her mind somehow, someday.

Meanwhile, Loki was laying in his bedroom, feeling repentant of his selfish act. He was royalty, he didn't have to feel bad about it, or did he? She meant nothing to no one, or at least it seemed that way. He still couldn't sleep. Maybe he could apologize to her and forget about the situation. He couldn't allow himself to feel something about that lonely woman.


	2. Chapter 2

Erin woke up the next morning feeling lost. Laying down over the duvet in her tiny "employee-room" Or at least that's how it was called by the other servants. Sunrise wasn't even there yet and soon she will be awoken to start her daily duties. But she couldn't just stand up and pretend everything was alright, not after Loki. How silly, "Lord Loki" for her. Erin looked at herself in the small mirror at the wall, resting her elbows at the sink. There were bruises in her neck, some others on her back and her legs. Humiliating. But still, what could she do to change it? She wasn't definitely the first, nor the last maid abused in such a manner. And there was no way she could raise her voice and complain, not to the prince, not to the god of Mischief. No one would dare to help her, the scandal would be covered, she would be fired and nothing would have changed. Sometimes life was tough in that society, royalty would often yell and throw stuff at their servants when angry. Powerful people were never punished for that behavior, it was considered normal. Erin had no options left. She was even used to be mistreated. Life had been a bitch always. – Damn you – she sadly muttered, tears rolling down her cheeks as she prepared to wash and dress properly for work.

During the rest of the morning, performing her regular tasks, Erin was day dreaming about murdering Loki. Poisoned food? Impossible, he was a god immune to toxins. Stabbing him maybe? Only if he were asleep and the guards wouldn't allow it. What did she truly know about him? Not much actually. He was one of the most powerful sorcerers in Asgard. Really subtle, mischievous and a master mind. He was a lot different from his brother, everyone could notice, not only physically but also emotionally. Loki was not such an enthusiast about battling and hunting just as Thor was. He was more interested in knowledge and magic. Also, people would often murmur about his bisexuality, amusing. Yes, Loki was shyer but still a troublesome man. Very quiet, sharp, and lethal. Regal indeed… Regal? What was wrong with her! How could Erin even dare to describe Loki as regal after all he had done last night?

And there he was, in the hall as always. The court was gathering, fetching their breakfasts from all over the big tables, servants running around. Erin was lost in his image for a second. Suddenly, he met her gaze. A cold shiver ran down his spine. She got lost in the crowd. Loki sighed.

A few minutes later, the prince found himself following her around the corridors. Erin started walking faster as she realized she was being chased, forcing herself not to turn around. Maybe could pretend she hadn't seen him and sneak quickly into the kitchens, rooms he would never find worthy enough to step in. But then she got scared, noticing that Loki had speeded up too. Was he going to hurt her? Abuse her once more? Should she stop and face him? Those questions only made her run. Sorely, when turning around the corner on a lonely pavilion, she was taken by surprise and slammed against the wall. She opened her eyes, Loki's arms were pressing her, his glance harsh and deep. Erin lost her breath immediately, fists trying to fight him once more, useless. – Why were you avoiding me? – He spilled and sounded like a scold. Erin twisted a bit, her feet were far from the ground – I didn't notice you were behind me – she lied, a bitter tone. Loki's eyes narrowed – Yes you did – he pointed out. Erin turned her face from him – What do you want? – Finally grumbled. Loki faked a laugh – Talk to me properly – he commanded, letting her finally fall to the floor. Erin looked up from her knees – Is there something you request, my lord? – She corrected glaring at him. Loki grinned slightly as he walked around, offering his hand to help her stand but she didn't take it. – Actually, I wanted to apologize for my demeanor yesterday – he said and Erin shook her head in confusion – You don't have to do it – she reminded him. Loki took a deep breath – Please forgive me – repeated and sounded sincere – If you are willing to accept my formal apologies, come to my chambers in two hours. I have a gift for you – he muttered politely, letting her know it was not an order. Before taking his leave, he smiled. Erin cleaned the dust from her uniform staring. Now she was curious. There had to be a trick somewhere, a mockery, a plan to make her suffer where no one could hear. After all, Loki was silvertongue, not supposed to be trusted. What sort of gift could he prepare for the maid who had angered him? Even if it was too good to be true and Erin was no naïve, she would still give it a look, if he tried to rape her again, she would stab him this time. No matter how many years she would have to endure in jail for it.


	3. Chapter 3

Erin couldn't focus on anything from the outside; she was stuck on her mind, stuck on Loki. He was terrifying, dominant and volatile. Maybe out of his mind and out of her league. Erin always kept her feelings to herself. People thought she was weird enough already. And still not knowing what to expect from Loki's offer, she headed to his chambers. If he was planning to humiliate or strike her, it wouldn't be that easy, not this time.

Erin knocked at the thick golden doors from his bedroom. A guard was doing his duty in the corridor, resting his back over one of the walls. He stared curious at Erin for a few seconds before looking down. She sighed and finally the doors were pushed. Loki was now standing at the threshold, magnificent as always. He smirked a bit – I thought you would never come – he admitted. Erin rolled her eyes – Isn't that what you wanted? – Pause – My lord – she added through her teeth. Loki smiled slightly – Come inside.

Erin felt a little awkward walking around that massive room. She felt completely out of place in such a luxurious bedchamber like his. The wide bed, the gold, the torches. Expensive furniture, large and elegant windows, fine textiles, bookshelves, chocolate truffles over the table. Her eyes traced every corner and inspected the surroundings. If she could steal at least one gem, it would help her eat for months. Loki's velvet voice interrupted her thoughts – Do you wonder why you are here? – He suddenly pointed out. She turned back to face him – I came for a gift I'm supposed to earn, probably by letting you fuck me – she spitted and his eyes widened with that unexpected answer. Erin stepped back scared – My lord – she added trying to correct herself, like if those words could change anything. Loki finally laughed – You're quite funny, aren't you? – He mocked and got closer, she subtly slipped her hand back to her leather pants, where a knife was hid. Loki immediately interpreted her act of defense and captured her wrist in a strong move. Erin's face got pale. He was now glaring at her – Give me that weapon – Loki demanded. She tried to punch him with her free hand but Loki just moved his head to the side and proceeded to slap her face with anger. Erin felt to the ground and stood quickly with a skilled flying kick. He was surprised by this move but still could avoid it. He held her ankle and dragged her to the bed, his hand pulling her hair once more. Erin tried to reach for the razor but it fell to the carpet and was left behind. It was happening again.

Back in bed, she continued fighting as a wild animal. She screamed, cried and roared. Loki had a difficult time getting control over her, but finally, Erin's hands were tied up to the bed head. Loki stood and cleaned the sweat from his forehead. She was breathing fast, her legs still willing to battle. – Stop it already! – He growled standing in front of the bed. Erin looked up, her eyes filled with tears of wrath – I hate you – she yelled. Loki snorted – This is definitely not the way I planned to spend my evening with you. You're such a brute – he replied calmer. Erin tried to relax. Loki walked around the mattress – Tell me your name – he commanded. Erin let out a guffaw – Aren't I supposed to be screaming your name right now? – She teased. Loki pulled her hair – Is that what you want? – proceeded. Erin denied with her head, she was worried. What would he do to her next? Loki let out a sigh – Listen, I really meant what I said a few hours ago. I'm sorry. I apologize for my abusing behavior and I will try to amend it someway. I would love to train you in martial arts, so no one can ever be able to touch you again - He started explaining. Erin looked at him for a second – I know how to fight, prince Loki. Maybe I wasn't instructed by the mightiest warriors in the nine realms like you were; maybe I'm not a goddess or a sorceress. But I can take care of myself – Erin muttered. Loki untied her slowly – I'm not the strongest warrior either, but I have learned what's necessary to back enemies off. You're really talented, very skilled indeed. Maybe streets have taught you well how to punch a man, but there's still a lot you need to practice before you can punch a god. I wish to help you, everyday in the battlefield – he offered and she could finally stand up from the bed, her wrists were red from the knot. – Why would you help such a lost creature like me? – she asked. Loki looked deeply into her eyes – Because I care – he confessed and Erin blushed. No one had ever cared about her before. People would often treat her like garbage and nobody would try to fix it afterwards. And now, prince Loki of Asgard himself was offering his help. Prince of Asgard _cared. _It was just too good to be true, something she had never expected to happen. She had been damaged and abandoned, a shadow her entire life, no one to listen, no one to support her. She knew perfectly that if this man was able to love her one day, she wouldn't doubt to follow him eyes were filled with light as she knelt down and kissed his hand – Thank you my lord; I will gladly accept your apologies – she whispered and rose– My name is Erin – Loki was amused with this huge change in her behavior. But he knew perfectly that the most difficult people are the ones who need love the most. Did she just admit herself a lost creature? Maybe she was. But lost creatures could do anything to feel loved. Yes: anything. And that thought took Loki's breath away. She was depressed, yet she was strong. Maybe he had finally found someone like him.


	4. Chapter 4

Since that day, Erin would finish her tasks as quickly as possible to meet Loki in one of the training arenas. At first it was somewhat weird to her. Learning martial arts with the prince after work? It was somehow controversial. But in a few weeks she grew fond of Loki's company. He was not only a wonderful teacher but also an amusing company. She had very pleasant training with him and felt very lucky also. Loki was always happy to spend time with his little servant too. Erin was smart, fierce and a fast learner. Her skills at fighting were pretty amazing but still needed a lot of improvement. Her best move was the flying kick, she could knock a man down and strangle him with her legs. So Loki showed her many other tactics and methods to fool a warrior and attack his weak spots directly. Only a couple of months had passed and Erin's body had already turned strong and toned. Both would wait impatiently for their training hours, after all, any of them had friends to spend time with, their moment together was the most important during the day.

Erin would often hear other maids gossiping, they used to call her a misfit before and now they were also calling her a whore and an arriviste. They situation was a bit similar to Loki, people constantly judging him, now assuring it was a embarrassing to spend time with a servant. Thor even tried to talk about it during a feast, drunk of course. Not a good idea – So, brother. Tell us, are you really sleeping with Erin? What's all that training stuff? – He asked. Loki glared a bit – This isn't an interview – he replied sharply. His brother laughed, also the noble youths around the table. – I'm sorry, I think I didn't get the joke - He added irritated by the situation. Thor tried to reach for his shoulder – Brother calm down, it's a party. We are supposed to have fun, also, it's not the first nor the last time an important man fucks a maid. I bet you're not even the only one she's sleeping with – He finished. Loki couldn't take it anymore; he angrily threw his glass of wine against one of the golden walls, stood up and left the hall, ignoring the frightened looks of some guests.

Loki snorted as he fell to his bed, face against the pillow. He had taken off his helmet and his boots and would proceed to change into his nightclothes. How come Thor would be crowned king of Asgard so soon? He was vain, imprudent, frivolous and idiotic. Odin couldn't be serious about his choice. The realm would be doomed with Thor sitting on the throne. He had to do something to stop it from happening, even if it was considered treason. There were many possible ways to interrupt a ceremony so, who would realize it was his plan anyway?

After a few minutes of plotting, there was a knock on the door. Loki sat on the bed inmediatly– Who dares? I wish to be alone! – He growled. His gesture relaxed as he heard Erin's voice from the outside – It's me, my prince, but I'll leave if you want – she replied. Loki stood and proceeded to let her in. She was carrying a bottle of fine liquor. – I was taking away some plates from the feast when I saw you were annoyed by your brother and threw your drink before walking away. I wish to know if you're alright – she explained as she walked in. Loki grabbed her hips – Erin you're mine, aren't you? – He questioned and seemed furious. She slowly played with the cork of the bottle; she could use it as a weapon if he tried to attack her. – You know I belong to you – she finally whispered. Loki surrounded her neck from behind, Erin didn't move an inch. – Do you imagine what could I do if you weren't? – A threat more than a question. – Yes, my lord – Erin gasped. Loki's nails dig in her skin – Good – he snapped before releasing her. Erin tripped down to her knees, he was still watching her – May I know what has your brother done to bother you know? – She asked. Loki took the bottle from her hands and opened it – He told me you were probably cheating on me – admitted. Erin lowered her head – I'm killing him – she spitted. Loki laughed slightly – There's no need of that, I have other plans – he announced pouring some liquor on a glass. Erin rose from her feet – Do you need my help? – She offered. Loki had a sip – All I require is silence, no one must know of this – he ordered walking close to his lover. Erin knew that look upon his face, that hungry, crooked look. His hand pulled Erin's long hair– Hands against the wall, harlot – he ordered, driving her to the side of the room. Afterwards, she was stripped from her clothes. – Will you keep your mouth shut? – He asked pressing his body against her naked back. Erin trembled with lust, nodded repeatedly. Loki spanked her – Good girl. Or should I say "bad girl" instead? – He teased, smirking to himself. Erin turned her face to smooch him. Hot, wild nights with Loki were the best. But still not the most important part of their relationship. She knew how damaged he was, how abandoned he felt. She had seen him cry and wiped out those tears. She had listened to his deep, frustrated feelings. She had looked forward unto that dark, broken and twisted heart. And he had done the same for her. They had saved each other from their own solitude. Both were crazy and soon it would all turn out to become the most dangerous affair in the nine realms.


	5. Chapter 5

For the next couple of days Loki would be absent from the palace. Erin didn't know what he was doing or how, but only kept silence as requested. It was no concern of her if he didn't want it to be. They still trained a bit during the noon and eventually sneak into each other's bedroom. Of course, everyone would gossip about their romance all the time. Was it that hard to understand?

Erin was busy with the rest of the help mopping the floors from the great hall that soon would hold the guests for Thor's coronation ceremony. She was so concentrated in that shinning golden floor she barely heard Loki's strides behind her. The other servants stepped aside immediately to let him pass but Erin just raised her head to see him – My lord? – She had to admit how surprising it was to find him in the middle of her duty. – I request your service now – He replied. They would always conceal their relationship in public, even though everyone already knew about it, at least it helped to keep polemics away. Erin rose from her feet and left the bucket and the flannel to follow him. The other maids just stared. They wouldn't dare to murmur if Loki were present.

-Excuse my appearance – she said stepping inside his royal chambers once more, very ashamed of her dirty and poor uniform. Loki gasped – You look perfectly fine – was his answer. Erin unstrapped her bun; her hair was now falling free over her back. Loki turned to face the window – Today is the big day, isn't it? – He muttered. Erin walked slowly to caress his chest. Loki grinned – well, I wouldn't be so sure – he added. Erin raised an eyebrow – May I know why? – She asked finally. Loki looked deeply into her eyes – Can you do me a favor? I need you to pretend you are cleaning the weapon's vault and "forget" to lock the door after you leave. That will make things easier and faster for me – He formally requested. Erin nodded slowly – You want to steal weapons, don't you? Is it another prank? – Erin questioned. Loki pressed her lips softly – Just do it – he concluded. Erin smiled slightly, it wasn't the first time she was asked to do this sort of stuff for him, luckily she hadn't been caught yet. – Is there anything else you want? – She murmured walking away. Loki denied with his head and smirked, pleased with her loyalty – Maybe at nighttime, darling.

Erin sneaked to the relic vault as soon as she could. The room was secured with magic and the locks could only be opened with enchanted keys. The guards around the route didn't query Erin about her presence; they just saw her uniform and cleaning articles and didn't worry. As soon as Erin closed the doors and walked down the stairs, she made sure to avoid their watch. She started wiping away the dust from the walls and mopping the entrance. Her eyes jumped suddenly to the Casket of the Nine Winters, the stolen and most powerful weapon from Jotunheim. Unconsciously, her hands started turning blue, marks appearing over her skin. She hid her arms immediately inside her uniform. She couldn't allow the Aesir around to know her true heritage. How would Asgardian society treat a runt ice giant? Secrets were secrets, it was always better to keep them disguised.

As soon as she finished the task for Loki, Erin returned to other labors. The servant in charge would often be yelling at her if she didn't perform her duties on time. When she was done with some cleaning, the court and the important guests started to arrive; she proceeded to escort some of them to their seats. The hubbub was getting bigger and bigger. Festivities seemed normal. Erin couldn't wait to see Loki. Sure he would look majestic in his polished armor.

He was taking to Thor, who tried to hide his nerves as best as possible. He had always been an arrogant, self-centered prince. Loki could be very selfish and envious instead. They had been raised in the same house, yet raised differently. Thor was the spotlight of the family, center of attention in the crowd. Loki felt left behind almost all the time, his parents were never that close to him, never recognized his efforts and achievements, but were constantly scolding him for his mischief. What about Thor? He made mistakes too, when would he finally be penalized for them? Recently the hate growing in his heart was too much to embrace. He still loved Thor and his parents; the only thing he hated was the injustice, the lack of affection towards him, feeling an outcast in his own home. His mind was a deep mix of strong feelings, very complicated to understand. Erin would constantly tell him his mind was like coal, dark and flammable, but truly just an unpolished diamond.

Finally, Odin's presumptuous speech was interrupted by the entrance of a pair of Jotuns; apparently planning to steal the Casket and taken down by the powerful Destructor. The result was just as Loki expected: the postponement of Thor's crowning and the manifestation of his proud and immature rage right in front of the All-father. Loki was happy; his master plan had worked perfectly. All he wanted now was to rest in his bedchambers, maybe have a drink and some playtime with his fair Erin. Yet, the idea of convincing Thor that it was wise to make his way to Jotunheim driving Odin crazy, made him burst into laughter once more. There was nothing Loki could enjoy more than causing some mischief around, it was in his nature. Just some fun, wouldn't cause any harm, right?

Erin was infuriated once more. So Prince Thor had thrown a huge tantrum and flipped the tables with food all over the room? Not again! Sometimes she felt like working for little spoiled kids. She was just approaching to the room to pick things up when Loki suddenly came from nowhere and captured her arm – I need another favor – he whispered and forced her to face him. Erin looked around discreetly – What is it? – replied. Loki didn't have much time, he had to be quick – Right now I'm leaving to a forbidden trip to Jotunheim with Thor and the warriors three. I know it's reckless and we are not supposed to go, so as soon as you see us pick the horses, warn the guards so they can stop us. That way no one dies, and Thor gets in trouble. Was I clear? – He ordered with a serious look. Erin's eyes narrowed – I think I do. I'll tell them I heard you talking when cleaning around and that it was all Thor's idea. Is that fine? – She corroborated. Loki grinned - Good girl, I'll see you later – he muttered before leaving.

Sorely, this time Loki's plan didn't go as expected. Erin tried to spy them so she could know when to tell the guards about it. Time came and she would proceed to do it when one of the other maidservants confronted her – where do you think you're going? Don't you think you have sneaked out a lot already? They need you at the laundry – she snapped. Erin was troubled – I know miss, I'm sorry but this time is important – she assured. The other woman gasped – You believe only because you sleep with the prince you'll get a better treatment around here but you won't. Don't think yourself so special, you're still just a worker and he'll grow bored soon – she directly insulted, somewhat jealous. Erin faked a laugh – I'm not expecting special treatment but I do demand respect – she forgot for a while about Loki's instructions and her eyes filled with rage. She was tired of enduring other people's rude comments and always being treated like shit. – You're not slipping out for a cigarette break, stop whining about it and help with the laundry right now – the maid growled. Erin just rolled her eyes and stepped back before punching her right on the nose. The other servant fell to the floor in a second but still tried to stand to fight Erin. The encounter obviously attracted the attention of the attendants around and even some guards. At first no one rushed to stop them, they were enjoying themselves watching the ladies fight. But as they saw Erin carried the girl and smashed her against the wall, they worried and decided to finish the scene. They were held apart and taken in different paths, Erin to the butler to be punished and the other maid to the healing room.


End file.
